Small Town Crush
by adachi.dragon
Summary: Hikari and Shirona live in a town controlled by rumors, and gossip. They both have feelings for eachother, but can they even have a relationship? I suck at summaries but r&r.


W00t! Girlpowershipping fic! My OTP :3 not enough of this pairing so I decided to add to the small collection of fics on here. Please read and review! If you have any pairings you'd like to see let me know. I was thinking of one-sided twinleafshipping. It's all up to you guys!

If you don't know the Japanese names:  
Hikari - Dawn Jun - Barry, Damion, Rival character Kouki - Lucas Shirona - Cynthia Denji - Volkner Oba - Flint Ryo - Aaron Gen - Riley Goyo - Lucian Didn't change Bertha because I'm to lazy to look up her Jap name =P I'm so evil making her the store greeter! Also Pokebook is facebook XDDD

Twinleaf Town was a rather tiny town with a population of about 200, of which almost everyone knew eachother. If you didn't know a person you could easily rely on the raging town gossip to easily learn everything there was to know about them. If you had a secret about yourself, and you told just anyone, everyone would know the next day. I'll admit this could be a disadvantage of living here considering you could here some pretty nasty stuff about someone you thought was totally normal! Or you could learn that your neighbor from across the street has a dog that gave birth to a litter of 12. The information was always varying on a scale from outrageous to completely boring. As for myself I can't really say I have to many secrets, except for one big one. One so big I've only confessed to my best friend Jun, to be honest he forced it out of me to. Who also swore on his pride as a man not to tell. So by now I'm sure you dying to know right? Well...I happen to be in love with the manager of the supermarket, Shirona. If word got out about that...well I don't even want to think about the possibilites right now. Just thinking about her now makes me feel a bit nervous, but I'm not going to go into that now, maybe later just maybe though don't get your hopes up!  
I sat on the couch recollecting my various thoughts as I watched my mother with her eyes glued to the TV watching her favorite soap opera. It was about the famous coordinator Crystal, and how she was caught in a love triangle with two boys named Gold and Silver. I don't know why she found it so interesting, it made me sick to my stomach for one, I wasn't that big of a romance fan. Two, it reminded me of something that would happen right here in Twinleaf. I felt myself shutter at the mere thought of it. I got up from the couch and headed for the door expecting to be un noticed as usual. My hand reached the knob, and then my mother spoke up.  
"Hikari, going out?"  
"Yeah I'm going to hang out with Jun."  
"Alright have a good time dear!"  
I headed out the door, and started down the street along the way various citizens greeted me. It was Saturday so usually everyone went out, it was also the busiest day in town. As I made my way to Jun's front door, the door slammed open and he crashed into me knocking me down.  
"Wah! W-Watch where your going idiot!" "Whoa! Sorry about that Kari!" He scratched the back of his head, and helped me up. "Honestly why are you always in such a hurry?  
"It's the way I am! I was just about to come get ya to! Wanna head over to the market to see you know who?"  
A blush lit up my cheeks, and I waved my hands infront of me violently.  
"I-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Jun grabbed my hand and dragged me across town against my will. We reached the entrance of the fabled market, and waited for the automatic doors to slide open. Jun continued to pull me in after I clung onto a stop sign, refusing to go in out of embarrasment for what had happened last time. I suppose you wanna know that to. Alright I'll tell you. Last week Jun and I had a race across the store by pushing grocery baskets. We even had our own little teams. He pushed the basket while Kouki threw everything he grabbed inside of it. I was with Denji the assistant manager, he always liked to ignore work and play with us when he could. Denji and I were actually winning for once and just when we were about to make it towards the candy isle, we crashed right into Shirona! Our basket tipped on its side, and all of our food poured out of it by the masses. Shirona glared at both of us in pure hatred, part of me wants to believe it was because Denji wasn't doing his job, the other part of me wants to believe it's because she solely doesn't like me. After that I made a vow I'd never go back into that store again, but I guess Jun has other plans for me. I really don't want to see Shirona either after that...god help me.  
The blonde boy ripped me off the sign, and dragged me in by my ankles. I started throwing a fit, and the store greeter Bertha eyed me oddly. I once again felt humilated and decided to give into Jun's will. "Ok! Ok! Ok! I'll go! Now let go!"  
"FInally!" He released my ankles, and proceeded to dash down the soda isle. I sighed loudly and pulled myself off the floor, I turned my head and there stood the person whom I've been tried to avoid these long 7 lonely days. "S-Shirona!"  
"Hello Hikari." She greeted me warmly with a smile, something I wasn't expecting!  
"Your not mad at me?"  
"Oh, of course not. I was just mad at Denji, he was suppose to be helping an angry costumer. I love having you here Hikari."  
What? She l-loves h-having me here? I must be imagining things! Why would she ever say something like to me? I'm just some stupid kid! It doesn't make sense! I don't understand! Why is my heart about to rip out of my chest?  
"O-Oh..." My voice grew substansly quieter, and my face grew a dark shade of red. I felt as though I couldn't budge, and my legs felt awful weak. I hated the way my body reacted to being around her.  
"Next time you have a race let me be your partner ok?" She winked, and walked inside of her office closing the door behind her. I stood there frozen, completely wide eyed like I had seen a murder infront of my eyes or something. I must have looked like a complete idiot because people were starting to stare. I shook my head, and tried making my way over to Jun tripping quite a bit along the way. "J-Jun!"  
"Yeah?" He had his arms filled with bottles of soda, and ramen. "Eh..."  
"Your face looks like a cherry! I know exactly what happened you don't even have to explain!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Aren't you glad you came now?"  
"..Yeah I am!"  
"Don't you have something to say to me?" He grinned widely.  
"Thank you..." "Your welcome Kari! Now as payment for my noble deed you gotta pay for my stuff!"  
"Hey! That's cheap!"  
"Yeah so what?"  
"Fine!" I groaned loudly, and walked with him to the checkout station.  
"Oh well if it ain't the two trouble makers." Denji looked at us with his usual bored expression.  
"You still mad at us for last week?" Jun raised an eyebrow, and placed his stuff on the conveyor belt.  
"Hell no that was the most interesting day of work I've had in forever! Besides getting yelled at of course." Denji began to ring up the drinks and noodles. I fished for my wallet in my pocket.  
"I'm sorry Denji!" I said quietly, absorbing more guilt with each and every word he said.  
"It's ok Kari. So Jun when's the next race? By the way that'll be $9.78"  
I pulled a 10 spot out of my wallet, and he gave me the change and receipt. I handed the bag to Jun, and he impaitently ripped the bottle cap off one of his drinks taking a very long drink.  
"How about right now D-Man! You and me team up! Hikari your on your own!" He stuck his tongue out at me teasingly, I so badly wanted to just rip it out of his mouth. "Well we'll have to wait for the store to close." Denji said boredly.  
"How long is that!?" Jun started to jog in place, and Denji gazed at his watch.  
"Two minutes fool."  
"That's fine then I already got a partner!" I declared loudly.  
"Yeah it's me." Shirona appeared behind me placing a hand on my shoulder, I shrieked in surprise, and my body froze up again.  
"Oh it's miss manager..." Denji groaned loudly, and Shirona angirly tugged on his ear.  
"What was that Denji!?" She seemed angry all of a sudden then again Denji was known to piss off alot of people. I suddenly became very curious to how the hell someone like him could become assistant manager. "Nothing, nothing let's get on with the race." He rubbed his now red ear.  
"Not yet Denji help me lock up." Shirona tosses him a pair of keys, while she headed over to lock her office. "Yeah yeah you busty woman!" He looked down at me, and Jun. "Jun can you bare to wait a while longer?"  
"Yeah I guess!" He tapped his foot loudly, crossing his arms with an angry look.  
Denji went off to go lock up, and I wondered if Shirona had ever done something like this before.  
Jun continued drinking his sodas, and crushing the plastic bottles when he was done with them. After he had finished 3 in a row it started to get on my nerves. He was also tapping his foot at the same too so it was doubly annoying me.  
"Man! There so slow!"  
"It's been 5 minutes it takes time you know."  
"Time I don't have!"  
"Where exactly do you have to go?"  
"Hm...good point Kari."  
"Yo I'm done." Denji flicked Jun's forehead, and leaned against the wall.  
"YEAH! Wheres the manager?"  
"I'm right here." Shirona said.  
"Then let's get on with the race!!!"  
Denji walked over to the soda isle, and grinned smugly at Shirona. "Yeah let's."  
Jun ran up behind him with a basket, and jumped inside of it. "D-Man let's go go go! I'm in a hurry to win!"  
"Hold on a second, we gotta wait for Hikari and that manager..." He glared slightly when he said manager, it was apparent the two of them fought quite a bit.  
"Argh! Who has time to wait!" Jun waved his arms, and kicked his legs around impaitently.  
"Geez your so embarrassing sometimes Jun..." I wheeled a cart to the start of the cereal isle, and looked up at Shirona.  
"Do you need help getting in the basket?" "I-"  
"Yep! Kari needs help!" Jun yelled from the isle over. "Hurry up I'm eager to win!"  
"J-JUN!" I was suddenly cut off by the feeling of Shirona's arms laced around my waist. She scooped me up in her arms, and placed me into the basket. The room felt like it was on fire, my cheeks were blaring hot. "YEAH FINALLY GO D-MAN!!"  
"Here we go!" Denji started to race down the isle and I could here Jun knocking things into the squeaky cart.  
"We better hurry to we're going to lose! Let's go Hikari!"  
"Oh ummm r-right!"  
I felt the basket begin to race down the isles, I swept my hands across the selves knocking whatever I could into the cart.  
"WE WILL BE THE WINNNERS!!!" Jun hollered loudly from what sounded like the diary isle.  
As Shirona and I tried our hardest to catch up I found myself with a single thought. That we all most be some of the weirdest people alive to spend our weekends practially destroying a grocery store. Then again the grocery was about the only attraction in our town, and it wasn't even an attraction.  
"Hikari our basket's almost full maybe we will win!"  
"Yeah maybe! I hope so!" I grinned up at her, and she responded by rubbing my head affectionately. It caused me to momentiary pause, but I shook my head and began knocking things back into a basket.  
After about 10 minutes we stopped the race and began counting our items. Shirona and I won with 140 items and Denji and Jun with 138, rather close won't ya say?  
Jun threw a fit of course complaining about losing, but he also claimed he was going to train harder. I wasn't sure how, but sure ok whatever you say Jun.  
"You did very good Hikari." Shirona gave me the affectionate head rub again. I wasn't sure how to react, but in the back of my mind I was so happy she was really starting to notice me.  
"Jun you ready to go home?"  
"No way let's stick around for another round!"  
"Heh I'd love to but I'm going to Oba's party tonight. Man we're gonna get wasted!" Denji stretched as he said this.  
"Dude take me with you!" "Jun, your 11 like hell I'm going to take you with me to an adult party."  
"Well fine! I got better things to do then hang out with a foolish old man like you anyways!"  
"Who ya calling old!? I'm 22!"  
Shirona came behind Denji and flicked the back of his head. "You are old compared to me."  
"Your 21! Dammit I can't wait to get away from you tonight!"  
"Idiot you forget we'll both at Oba's."  
"So your gonna get wasted to Shirona?" Jun piped up.  
"No I'm just going to visit some old friend's."  
"Psh! Liar!" Denji spat at her.  
If I do recall I did hear once that when she has alcohol around she tends to be an avid drinker. I guess I don't mind afterall she is an adult.  
"Alright Alright I am! I was just trying to set a good example for Jun and Hikari!"  
"Yeah! Take us with you!" Jun started to jump up and down as if they were really going to take us.  
"People would deffintely kill us if we were to do something like that." Shirona said shaking her head.  
She was right though if anyone had found out about it the both of them would most likely go to jail at worst, at best just get fired from the market.  
"We won't tell Hikari and I can keep a good secret! Hikari would know rather well." He winked at me, and I just cringed.  
"Yeah well it's still not a good idea." Shirona said.  
"Who cares let's just take them they can hang out with us! We won't give em nothing to drink."  
She sighed and gave in. "Alright why not."  
"YEAH!" Jun jumped up high, and ran out the door.  
We all walked out, and Denji locked the door once more. Jun and him went in his car. That meant I was all alone in Shirona's car with her...alone. She started the engine, and I sat there quietly very nervous as to what was going to happen in this semi-long car ride. She turned on the radio, and looked over at me curiously. "Your awful quiet Hikari. Is something the matter?"  
"Oh of course not! I'm just fine! We stopped at a stop light, and she stared me down for a second. "Why is it that your shaking?"  
"I'm just tired...heheh." I laughed nervously.  
"I think I better take you home, you might be sick or something."  
"No I'm ok really!" The light turned green, and all grew silent in the car again. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and our eyes met awkwardly, my pulse quickened.  
"Hikari do you like ice cream?" Well that question came out of the blue.  
"Yeah of course. Do you?"  
"Absolutely! My favorite is cookies and cream. What's yours?"  
"I'm going to be unoriginal and say vanilla."  
"It's not unoriginal at all,it's a classic."  
"Yeah your right it is."  
"What else do you like besides ice cream?"  
I really just wanted to let out it by saying "You!", but theres no way I had the courage, and anyways I'm scared of rejection. "Well...I like...-"  
"Jun right?"  
"Whaat!?" Jun!? She thinks I like JUN!? My eyes grew the size of golf balls, and I shook my arms violently infront of me.  
"No, No, No, and No! He's my best friend that's all!"  
Shirona chuckled at my reaction, but I noticed she seemed to be grinning suddenly to. Was she happy about me not liking Jun? Is it maybe a possiblity she really could have secret hidden feelings for me? "I'm surprised you two are always together, and seem so happy around eachother. I thought maybe you had a budding childhood romance blossoming."  
"It's nothing like that really...I have feelings for someone else..."  
"Could it be Denji?"  
"No...deffintely not Denji." I sighed heavily, and heard her start to chuckle once more.  
"So who is it that you like, Hikari?" Her tone changed, and sounded more serious, intrigued even. Why did she want to know so bad? Was she a rabid town gossiper too?  
"The person I like is...." My face grew a whole new shade of red, and I turned to look out the window.  
"Well who is it?" I couldn't get the words to come; I tried my hardest to speak but I couldn't find the strength, so I changed the subject.  
We're close to Oba's right?"  
"Yes, but why'd you change the subject? Is it to personal to ask?"  
"I'll tell you if you tell me why you want to know."  
"I know someone who likes you an awful lot that's why."  
"W-Who?" "Do you really want to know?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Look we're here." She parked onto the curb across from Oba's house, and swiped the key out from the igintion.  
"A-Are you gonna tell me?"  
"That can wait it's party time! Whoo!" She waved her arms in the air, and swung her hips wildly as she got out of the car.  
I shrugged, and got out also. I really do wonder who it is though. I guess I'll have to wait 'til later. We entered the party only to see drunken fools, and Ryo breakdancing obviously drunk, but damn that boy had some moves! "Yo! Shirona your finally here!" Oba slammed a beer in her hand, and she popped the tab immediately drinking it. I guess she really was an avid drinker.  
"Good to be here my man!" She began to chug the beer, and then crumbled the can in her palm. "Why's Jun and Kari here?" He handed her another beer.  
"They were bored!" She managed to get out between gulps. I began to watch the beer cans pile up, damn she really could hold her liquor quite well. At least until the fifth can where I saw her make a congo line, it was deffintely a new light to see her in, considering I was only use to the calm store manager. I just sat in the corner quietly, until I felt a wayward hand stroking my thigh. I shrieked when I saw a drunken Gen moving his hand up higher and higher.  
"Hikari come upstairs with me oook?" He breathed hotly onto my neck, his breath reeked of alcohol.  
"N-No! Go away Gen!" I struggled to push him off of me, but he pulled me into his lap.  
"Hikki-chan your not getting away! Don't be a bad girl or I'll have to punish you."  
With that line I was seriously starting to get freaked out, when he was sober he was such a handsome quiet man seeing him like this was what I had least expected.  
"Somebody help me!" I screamed only to have been cut off by his lips, a chaste kiss he soon fell over passing out. I crawled out from under him trying to find Jun, I was ready to leave after that experience. "Jun! Jun!" I called for him in an endless crowd of grown ups. I felt myself get lifted into the air, I looked into the eyes of my captor to see Shirona.  
"Hey Kari-chan." She began to stroke my cheek, she was wasted more than Gen to. "Shirona..." I tried pulling away, but couldn't I really was enjoying the attention even if she was drunk. "What's wrong? Why so red?" She moved an inch from my lips, and slowly got closer.  
I wasn't sure what she was going to do in her now drunken state so I just closed my eyes preparing for a kiss.  
"Ooh. You want a kiss? Heheh."  
Her lips softly pressed against mine, and mine melted into hers giving into to whatever she was going to do next. I felt a hand go onto the back of my head, and the kiss suddenly deepened. I was in heaven or was this a dream? I had always wanted this moment to happen, when mom watched soap operas I always imagined Shirona was the one kissing me. Our lips slowly drifted apart, but I wanted to kiss her all over again. I heard snickering coming from Goyo who was holding up a camera.  
"What are you laughing at you bispeclted fool!" Shirona said and she began to laugh wildly at her own statement.  
"This." He held up a picture of our kiss, and grinned. My worst nightmare was coming true before my eyes.  
"Delete that!"  
"Nope! I'ma show this to everyone! Time to upload it to Pokebook!"  
"Don't you dare!" She ran over snatching the camera, while holding me still. "Hey even if you delete the picture I still can tell everyone the story!"  
I knew he was drunk, but even still what if he did remember when he awoke? What was gonna happen? I was shaking at the thought of the many consequences that could come with our foolish actions. I saw her delete the picture, and throw the camera back at him, but would it be enough?  
"Do you still wanna know who likes ya Kari-chaaan?" "Yes of course."  
"It's me! Ahahaha!" My heart stopped, and for a moment I think the world just might have to. All I had ever wanted had just come true right before my eyes. Shirona was drunk though did she still mean it? I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to say. For the first time I felt true happiness. Maybe this was the start of my own soap opera. Wait no that's the last thing I want, bad things happen in those. Crap...


End file.
